Surveillance
by Flesh is Yummy
Summary: Lelouch begins fantasizing about Suzaku after being memory-wiped by his father. When his memories return, the fantasies persist, and Lelouch has to deal with the fact that the Office of Secret Intelligence is aware of his desires. Written for cgkinkmemeii.


**Surveillance**

**Warning(s): Explicit sexual content **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

* * *

He followed a schedule with little deviation. At approximately nineteen hours, Lelouch (vi Britannia) Lamperouge ate dinner with his "younger brother" Rolo (Haliburton) Lamperouge in Ashford Academy's clubhouse. Lelouch spent several hours afterward engaging in domestic activities while Rolo did his homework. Around twenty-one hours, Lelouch tucked Rolo into bed and bid him goodnight. The next two hours were occupied with Rolo "sleeping" and Lelouch setting up gambling appointments, reading, and moving chess pieces around a board. Between 00:00 and 01:00, Lelouch lay in bed and frequently masturbated to thoughts of the current Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi.

Rolo would have eventually figured out about Lelouch's nocturnal…rituals without the aid if the surveillance cameras. There were quite a few occurrences when his pseudo-brother forgot to muffle his cries/moans/groans/whimpers/pleas against a pillow.

Yet Lelouch was as composed as ever come seven hours. No bed-head. Always smiling. A delicious breakfast prepared and laid out for Rolo.

And if Rolo was the good little brother he pretended to be, he would have fallen asleep as soon as Lelouch tucked him into bed. He wouldn't have stayed awake. He wouldn't have watched the darkness with wide owlish eyes.

He wouldn't have listened.

* * *

Lelouch just missed Suzaku. That was all. At least that was what he told himself when the dreams first started: Suzaku standing in a picturesque field (frequently shirtless), smiling at Lelouch with his eyes and mouth. A gentle expression on his face. It was normal. Lelouch just wanted to see him again, and these dreams were just a subconscious projection of that desire.

However, when the dreams became more _corporeal_, and Lelouch began waking up to sticky sheets, he began to consider that there might be more to it.

It wasn't so strange that he was attracted to Suzaku. After all, he was kind and brave and motivated. Although only an Honorary Britannian, he had already achieved so much. He was the first Numbered Knight of the Round and had achieved many military honors due to his involvement in subduing rebellions in the Areas.

While Lelouch disagreed with the second-class treatment of the Numbers, he didn't exactly sympathize with them either. Many of the Areas had surrendered to Britannia almost immediately instead of putting up a fight, and those who didn't could have avoided it by giving Britannia the resources it wanted.

In any case, Lelouch was proud of Suzaku. Although his methods were idealistic, he seemed to want to facilitate change. Lelouch knew things must be hard for him after what happened during the SAZ ceremony. Suzaku had clearly trusted Euphemia li Britannia, but the Third Princess had turned out to be mentally disturbed. However, Suzaku had also been hell-bent on stopping Zero, and he had been the one to capture him. That had to be something of a comfort. But, then again, Lelouch could see how it was a little overwhelming as well.

Whatever the case, Lelouch would comfort Suzaku when he returned.

But, for now, Lelouch comforted himself. Purchasing the dildo had been somewhat difficult. Lelouch loved his little brother, but he had the tendency to be rather…clingy. Luckily, he managed to shake him off for a couple hours which was enough time to visit a sex shop incognito (he was practically a celebrity at Ashford, after all).

Currently, he was on all fours on his bed, all of his lights turned on. He needed the light in order to see Suzaku's face. It wasn't a great picture, but it would do. Suzaku was smiling a dopey smile, but he was wearing a gym uniform that showed off his muscular build. Lelouch found it funny that there were few pictures of him and Suzaku together and none of him and his brother with Suzaku. In the end, he chalked it up to Rolo being camera-shy. He had always been rather timid.

Lelouch sighed as he pressed the first lube-coated finger into himself. He always took his time because he imagined Suzaku would take his time. Yes, Suzaku would be tender and caring, easing his way in. Lelouch pressed another finger into his hole and stretched himself before coating the dildo with a generous amount of lube. Then, he pressed it inside.

He liked to pretend it was Suzaku's cock inside of him, but he was certain Suzaku would feel better. Hotter and bigger. Lelouch brought his left hand to his erection and began to pump as he stared into snapshot-Suzaku's eyes. Pictures could never really capture how green they were.

Suzaku was always good at finding the right spots, thrusting against his prostate after only a few seconds, and Lelouch moaned out his name. Moaned _faster_ and _harder_ into a pillow. And Suzaku obeyed because he wanted it to feel wonderful for Lelouch, and Lelouch's breath hitched and—

He came in spurts, most falling on his comforter but some of his semen landed on Suzaku's hair and face, but Suzaku kept smiling that dopey, open-mouthed smile, his arm still wrapped around Lelouch's shoulders.

Lelouch hoped that no one would ever look through his snapshots of Suzaku since they were all cum-stained.

* * *

When Rolo entered the Office of Secret Intelligence, several agents were squabbling, and Nu appeared to be frazzled. She would attempt to talk over the men, but they just shut her out by talking over her.

"What's going on?" Rolo asked, taking a stand in front of Nu.

Nu bit her lip. "Some of the men are arguing over their shifts."

"And you haven't been able to quell it?"

"I've tried, but they won't listen!" Nu's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rolo frowned. Nu had shown herself to be adequate since being handed responsibility of heading the Office of Secret Intelligence, but she was currently acting flustered and ineffectual. He turned toward the men and asked, "What's the problem?"

"I didn't sign up for this!" one man exclaimed, standing up from his chair. Rolo recognized him as a night shifter.

"Yes, you did," Rolo said. "Your responsibility is surveillance of the target during the night shift, specifically between zero to six hours."

"Yeah," the man said, his face screwing up in an expression of disgust, "and I have to watch this kid beat off every night."

"Exactly," another man said, grimacing. "I think I have the image of Lelouch's dick burned into my retinas."

"We have to monitor all of his activities," Rolo said, voice completely deadpan.

"But it's…awkward." Rolo turned around to look at a man who seemed more embarrassed than aggravated. "I mean, not just the whole him jerking off thing, but you do realize he's having these fantasies about our _superior_, right?"

"Seriously," a man beside him chipped in. "When Kururugi returns, how are we supposed to explain this to him?"

"There's nothing to explain," Rolo said flatly. "We're monitoring him to see if he makes contact with C.C. So far, this appears not to be the case." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Anyone who continues to complain will be removed from this surveillance team. Insubordination will not be tolerated."

That shut the men up, and they returned to their computer monitors without so much as a grumble. Nu raised an eyebrow and leaned against a desk.

"At least we know his memories haven't returned," she said.

"That isn't certain," Rolo replied, voice terse. "And remember to keep the agents in line," he added before walking out the door.

* * *

When Lelouch's memories returned, there were the predictable feelings of shock, anger, betrayal, et cetera. But there was another emotion that wriggled its way into his mind.

_Mortification._

Not just over what he had done or that it was Suzaku who had brought him to his knees. There was also the fact that every night he had—

—and people probably watched him—

—Suzaku might know that he—

But still, Lelouch could not show it. He treated the imposter the same way he always had, with kind smiles and gentle words, and he laughed over Milly's hijinks as he always had.

He followed his usual patterns as closely as he could. Skipped class at the right time. Went gambling at the hour he usually would. But there was one thing he _didn't_ want to have to recreate.

But it was necessary, right? If he didn't, it would look…suspicious, right? They were monitoring him, and if he suddenly stopped…

That was why he continued to do it. Lelouch told himself that it didn't have to be Suzaku this time, though. He could imagine it was someone else as he moaned out Suzaku's name. Right.

Too many people he knew were associated with feelings of guilt or ambivalence, so Lelouch selected someone neutral. Just some busty girl with curly brown hair he had seen on the cover of some magazine. So he imagined her, but it was difficult to imagine a girl fingering him, so the girl turned into a man. And that was no big deal. Just some nondescript, faceless man with curly brown hair. Not an overly muscular build but toned. And the man was tan, but that was nothing because Lelouch was rather pale and most people were darker than him. Lelouch groaned and his toes curled, and the man in his mind received an expression. A dark expression. He was scowling, and his eyes were very large, but they were narrowed now.

(And they were so unimaginably _green, green, green_).

"Suzaku!"

He came just as the man in his mind reached for his throat.

* * *

It was awkward between Lelouch and Suzaku, but that was to be expected when Suzaku tried to smile at Lelouch, but it looked like a grimace.

Lelouch was better at lying smiles, but he was afraid the anger and hurt was betrayed in his eyes. He actually had to remind himself that they were supposed to be friends during the day.

(He _tried_ to remind himself that they were enemies at night. That Suzaku had taken his memories and sister, had brought him to his knees in front of his father, but it just happened again and again).

He wondered if the iterations would ever end.

* * *

People were predictable. Even the imposter was easy to manipulate. After "being saved" and listening to heartfelt lies, he was now putty in Lelouch's hands.

"Big brother," Rolo said, eyes fixed to the ground, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

Lelouch nodded. He had been expecting this. Rolo led him to Ashford's field where there were apparently no surveillance cameras in place.

"Yes, Rolo," Lelouch said, smiling easily. "What is it?"

Rolo bit his lip. "Well…you've been under heavy surveillance."

Lelouch continued to smile. "I was already well aware of that. Hence why I took control of the Office of Secret Intelligence."

"I know, but…" Rolo trailed off, a blush rising to his cheeks. "…we kept tapes."

"So?"

"…Kururugi could ask for them at any time."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "What's your point, Rolo?"

"I can destroy the tapes as a precaution," Rolo said. Although his cheeks were stained red, he looked up, expression earnest. "Or if he asks, I could kill him."

"Don't be rash," Lelouch said, shaking his head. "Of course you can give them to him. I have nothing to hide."

"U-understood." Rolo nodded but looked uncertain.

Lelouch's smile widened, but his pulse quickened.

* * *

After Lelouch gave his orders, Kallen left promptly, but C.C. lingered. Lelouch frowned. Unless she was going to divulge information about Geass, he didn't want to hear it. She probably wanted him to fork over more money so she could collect more Cheese-kun paraphernalia.

"So," C.C. said, sitting down in a chair across from him, "are you continuing your masturbation ritual?"

How could she…? Lelouch's eyes widened. _"…What?"_

"You know," C.C. said, cocking her head to the side. "The fact that you touch yourself while thinking about Suzaku every night."

"How…" Lelouch eyes narrowed; he could feel his face heating up. "Did the Black Knights have me under video surveillance as well?" He tried to sound authoritative, but his voice squeaked at the end.

"No, wire taps, but they get the job done. And don't worry. Only Urabe and I knew, and, since he's dead, you don't need to worry about him anymore. I spared Kallen." She smirked. "She's already scarred enough as it is."

Lelouch ran a hand down his face. "You wouldn't understand. It's for Nunnally's own good."

C.C. blinked. "You're masturbating on camera for the good of your little sister."

_When she put it like that!_ Lelouch's face flushed bright red. "I already told you—"

"You Geassed the agents, blackmailed Villetta, and took a bullet for Rolo," C.C. said tonelessly. "Everyone who _was_ monitoring you is on your side."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "Leave, witch."

And C.C. smiled again as she stood up because his protests were weak and asinine, and she _knew_. She truly knew. "As you wish."

* * *

Just as Rolo had anticipated, Kururugi burst through the Office of Secret Intelligence only a few days after returning to Area 11. He was terrible at hiding his emotions, the antagonism and fury clear on his face. Rolo had to stifle a sneer.

"Tell me the truth: has Lelouch exhibited any change whatsoever since surveillance began?"

The men all shook their heads, but a couple of them blushed. Geass didn't make them immune to embarrassment, and Kururugi was able to catch this.

"What are you hiding?" Kururugi asked, slamming his hands down on a table. He sounded nearly hysterical, his eyes widening and his voice rising in pitch.

"They're telling the truth, My Lord," Rolo said, voice neutral.

Kururugi swiveled around and shot Rolo a vicious look. "If that's the case, then you have nothing to hide."

"That's correct, My Lord."

"Then give me the tapes. I want to see Lelouch's activities for myself."

Lelouch knew what were on those tapes. He _had_ to know. And he had said it was fine to give them up so…"They're arranged by date. Do you want all of them, My Lord?"

Kururugi's eyes narrowed. "Yes. All of them."

* * *

Transporting the tapes to his quarters had been something of an inconvenience for Suzaku. He had to put them in a big sack, and Gino asked if he was pretending to be Santa Claus while Anya snapped pictures of him. In the end, he managed to make it to his room and popped in the tape labeled DAY #1 OBSERVING TARGET L.L. into his TV.

It was outstandingly boring. The surveillance tape really was a 24-hour Lelouch show that highlighted every mundane detail of his day. Suzaku watched as he woke up at 6:00 A.M., got dressed for school, and made Rolo breakfast. He spoke to Rolo in almost an identical tone he used for Nunnally. For some reason, that twisted something in Suzaku's gut so he fast-forwarded through that part.

In fact, he fast-forwarded through a lot of parts. Lelouch spent a good two hours reading on the rooftop and quite a bit of time sleeping in class. It was funny how some things really hadn't changed. Shirley kept tapping him with a pencil in an attempt to wake him, and Lelouch somehow managed to answer questions the teachers shot at him even while his head lolled on the desk.

At one point, Suzaku almost cracked a smile when Lelouch named all the emperors of Britannia with his eyes shut. Almost, but he stopped himself.

Lelouch's nighttime rituals were similarly dull, and Suzaku was just about to turn off the TV when Lelouch closed the blinds in his room and drew the shades. That was…odd. Suzaku frowned and peered at the screen as Lelouch glanced around anxiously and opened a drawer, and Suzaku's hands clenched into fists because the agents had lied and that had to be the mask and…

…Lelouch pulled out a dildo.

Suzaku could only watch with a gaping mouth as Lelouch pulled out something else: what appeared to be a picture of him and Lelouch and there was white stuff on it and _what the hell._

And Suzaku couldn't look away. Didn't even think about turning the TV off. He could only watch as Lelouch kneeled on his bed and pulled down his trousers and underwear. He was already _hard_, oh god.

He watched as Lelouch fingered himself and then inserted the dildo and rocked into one fluffy pillow while moaning into another. Lelouch also whimpered something over and over again that was muffled by the pillow, and it sounded like it started with an 's.' And it definitely sounded like it wasn't "Shirley."

It was after a few minutes that Suzaku realized his pants were too tight. It was irritating, but he had to restrain himself. Lelouch was…disgusting. There was no other word. He might be handsome or pretty or whatever, but after what he did to Euphie…

It didn't help that Lelouch's noises only increased in volume, and it didn't even occur to Suzaku that he could just press the 'mute' button. His breath hitched as Lelouch wrapped a hand around his erection and began to pump, humping the pillow harder.

It didn't help that Lelouch was thrusting that dildo faster into himself, and Suzaku couldn't even pretend he didn't know what Lelouch was pretending it was. And it most certainly didn't help that Suzaku's pants were so goddammed tight, and his cock was aching, and it would be so easy, touching himself to a symphony of Lelouch's cries and moans and groans and whimpers.

"Suzaku!"

When Lelouch came, eyes glassy and voice broken, Suzaku couldn't take it any longer. He unbuckled his pants and stuck his hand down his underwear, fisting himself off quickly. It was so sick and wrong, but it felt so damn good. He could only gasp in relief as he came.

For the next few minutes, Lelouch panted quietly, but then he removed the dildo and cleaned himself up. He replaced the comforter. Made sure nothing was out of place.

Then, he dressed in silk pajamas and crawled into bed. Closed his eyes. The angles of his face softened, and he began to snore.

Suzaku put in the next tape.

* * *

**AN: **This was partially inspired by the Death Note fandom because there are quite a few fics about Light while he's under video suveillance ;)


End file.
